Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 2
TGV/MGV - Lesson 2 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu - Tupa 2 INTRODUCTION TO WORDS - SIMPLE WORDS Ragtaya na'Zhitlar - Veli-Zhitlar This basic lesson is an introduction to "Simple Words" in Golic Vulcan. These are basically all words in use by Golic Vulcan speakers that are a "single, indivisible unit". These words can be anywhere from very ancient to very new in formation. They also may include words borrowed from other languages. The information on this page works for both Traditional and Modern Golic. The following are selected examples to introduce the student to Golic Vulcan words: Ancient and Borrowed Simple Words Ma'os- heh Yahvu-Veli-Zhitlar Ahkh - borrowed word for "war", appears as 'ahkh in some other Vulcan languages Ask'er - borrowed word for "soldier" Balkra - ancient word for a type of aromatic casserole Batai - ancient word for "sturdy" D'mallu - ancient word for a type of carnivorous plant Dzharel - borrowed word for an extinct small, horned, horse-like animal; appears as jarel in some other Vulcan languages Ek'zer - ancient word for "gem" or "jewel", originally a compound word Farr - ancient word for "time", now considered obsolete and only used poetically in Golic Vulcan Fo - ancient word for "shell" Glozho - ancient word for "elixir" Haran - borrowed word for a legendary "fire beast" K'torr - ancient word for the concept of completely lacking something Ki'haf - ancient word for "basket", originally a compound word Krahkra - ancient Vulcan-wide term meaning roughly "it is nothing" La'ash - ancient word for "axe", originally a compound word Mu'yor - ancient word for "night", originally a compound word Nikh - ancient word for "eye", now considered obsolete and only used poetically in Golic Vulcan Orniaga - ancient word for "irritated", often considered obsolete to modern, logical Vulcans Ro'fori - ancient word for "information", originally a compound word Seheik - borrowed word for "pilgrims", originally meant "declared ones" Te'koshif - ancient word for "architecture", originally a compound word Urozh - ancient word for "crop(s)" Visak'a - ancient word for "legacy" Waneti - borrowed word for a type of flowering plant Ya'akash - ancient word for "to ask" Zherka - ancient word for "emotions" True Golic Simple Words Yeht-Golik Veli-Zhitlar Aluk - fish (n.) Ashau - love (v.) Behsu - neighbor (n.) Dohn - board, plank (n.) Ek'an - maximum (n.) Faka - hernia (n.) Fonn|-| - loyal Gehnli - essential Gonaf - button (n.) Halek - wheel (n.) Igen - sky (n.) Khrash - violence Mashya - a type of vegetable Nakarat - endeavor (n.) Pelakh - filament Rivak - course (n.) Shaik - odd Su'us - number (n.) Temok - wall (n.) Vikuvau - encircle, surround Yerak - bowl (n.) Zakar - damage (n.) Notes Pitohlar 1. Simple Words are always "indivisible", meaning that breaking them apart will not leave two or more stand-alone word roots with a contemporary Golic Vulcan meaning. 2. Older Simple Words may have been a Compound Word at some point in the past, but can no longer be broken down to word roots with separate meanings in Golic Vulcan. 3. Ancient Simple Words may or may not be directly related to Golic Vulcan. 4. Simple Words in Golic Vulcan that were borrowed from another language may still be a valid Compound Word in the other language, but are considered "Simple" to Golic speakers, because the separate parts are meaningless in Golic Vulcan. 5. Simple Words never contain a "hyphen" (pakh) but can contain an "apostrophe" (ulef-pekhaya). 6. Simple Words may be affixed with any combination of a prefix, a suffix or both. Additional information and examples are provided in following lessons. Category:Vulcan